Pencil sharpeners having cutter heads and actuable through a rotary hand crank are well known. U.S. Pat. Nos. 819,104 to Webster, 1,393,378 to Johnson and 2,146,890 to Frederick are but three examples of patents disclosing such structure. However, the pencil sharpeners disclosed in each of these patents are limited in that they are specifically designed to sharpen pencils of circular cross-section. Thus, a need has developed for a pencil sharpener designed to sharpen a pencil of other than circular cross-section, particularly, a pencil well known for its use by carpenters, and which has a rectangular cross-section.